


Немножко сумасшедший

by daana



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Немножко сумасшедший

– Знаете, инспектор, – говорит Сион, медленно разворачиваясь от своих мониторов, – вообще-то Синья у нас немножко сумасшедший.  
Акане смотрит, как шевелятся ее губы, такая яркая помада, всегда настоящая.  
– Разве вам до сих пор никто ничего не сказал? – удивляется Сион.  
Акане думает: наверное, они пытались.  
Не стоит принимать во внимание всё, что говорят патрульные, – наставлял инспектор Гиноза, – они совсем не такие, как мы.  
Лучше не слушай Ко, если не хочешь закончить, как он, – бурчал патрульный Масаока, – ему-то уже все равно, а тебе, барышня, рановато.  
Ко-тян отличный, только у него не все дома, – болтал иногда патрульный Кагари, – но дерется он реально круто, ты видела?.. Сходи посмотри как-нибудь.

– Я не про Когами... патрульного Когами хочу узнать, – упрямо говорит Акане, – а про дело экспонатов.  
– Дело экспонатов, – непонятно улыбается Сион и снова поворачивается к мониторам, – но ведь вы про него, наверное, от Синьи слышали, да?  
Акане молчит, сплетает пальцы, вспоминает, что она старше по званию и вообще-то могла бы потребовать не тянуть время, только это, наверное, будет невежливо. Да и незачем: Сион уже опускает руку на клавиатуру, ищет что-то, листая файл за файлом на экране так быстро, что Акане не успевает ничего разглядеть, а потом вдруг говорит: "Смотрите", – и Акане наклоняется над ее плечом.  
Она ожидает увидеть файлы с отчетами, фотографии улик, съемки с места преступления, но на экране зачем-то неподвижная картинка видео: пустая полутемная комната, на столе чашка из-под кофе и пепельница, на стене доска, в комнате так сумрачно, что не разглядеть, что там за бумаги на доске, и Акане машинально щурится.  
– Не бывали у него, инспектор? – Сион опять улыбается, движением пальцев увеличивает изображение.  
Бумаги на доске пустые, такие белые, каким мог бы быть, наверное, самый чистый тон.  
– Вот так, – говорит Сион, поворачивает камеру, наводит на стеллаж с пухлыми, плотно втиснутыми на полки папками. – Там то же самое, инспектор Цунемори. Везде то же самое. То есть, ничего. Это немного забавно, но в целом у каждого здесь свои странности, как вы считаете?  
– Но, – говорит Акане, глядя, как камера снова возвращается к доске, завешенной пустыми листами. – Но он говорил... – слова путаются, путаются и мысли, – ...что у него есть даже фотография потенциального пре...  
– А, – перебивает Сион беспечно, – так вот она.  
Камера наезжает еще немного. Белый квадрат посреди доски заметно меньше остальных бумаг, и он тоже пустой.  
– Но патрульный Сасаяма, – начинает Акане. Сион щелкает зажигалкой; сигареты всегда появляются у нее во рту словно сами по себе.  
– Застрелен при попытке к бегству, – слегка невнятно говорит она, – и угадайте, инспектор, кем именно?  
Акане чувствует, как во рту становится сухо, будто это она попыталась закурить тонкую белую сигарету Сион.  
– Тоже всё кого-то ловил. – Сион поводит в воздухе рукой, дым тянется за ладонью. – Может, того же самого воображаемого... хм, друга? Не знаю, инспектор Цунемори, я не вдавалась. У нас тут, знаете, лучше не вдаваться, если не хочешь... – Она не договаривает, дергает подбородком в сторону мониторов. Посреди экрана все еще висит слепой белый квадрат. – Так ловил, что попытался сбежать, и тогда Синье пришлось – ну, вы же понимаете, инспектор?  
Акане понимает.  
– Я-то думала, вы у него уже бывали, – пожимает плечами Сион и переключает наконец картинку. – Тогда бы сами всё увидели.  
– Спасибо, – выдавливает Акане, пересохшие губы еле шевелятся. – Спасибо, я пойду.

Она идет по коридорам, и к лифту, и снова по коридорам. Они совсем не такие, как мы, говорит инспектор Гиноза. В жилом блоке патрульных она вскрывает дверь своим пропуском. Лучше не слушай, если не хочешь закончить, как он, говорит патрульный Масаока. Акане проходит через пустую гостиную, через зал с самодельной грушей, в крохотный кабинет. Сходи посмотри как-нибудь, говорит Кагари.  
Акане здесь уже бывала. Уже всё видела.  
Она останавливается перед доской с протоколами, с фотографиями жертв, с торопливыми, небрежными записями самого Когами, и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит на мутный, едва различимый портрет человека по фамилии Макисима.


End file.
